Prison
by PUCKurt up buttercup
Summary: "I swear if he ever touches you again, ever, I will kill him."  the title is terrible, but I couldn't think of anything else...


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. It's all lies!

**A/N:** Takes place sometime before Never Been Kissed and then in that episode.

**A/N 2:** Based off the word **Prison** in my story **Words of Their Lives**

* * *

><p>"Damn, what happened to your face?" Puck asked, grabbing Kurt's chin to get a better look at his now black eye.<p>

"Obviously, I have a black eye." Kurt said, bitchily smacking Puck's hand away.

"Yeah, I can see that. How?" Kurt thought he heard a bit of concern, but knew he must have imaged it.

"If you really want to know, your buddy Karofsky gave it to me after I said something about how he must have been adopted because I've seen his mother and she looks nothing like the ape he resembles."

"Karofsky did what?" Puck's eyes darkened.

"Do you ever listen? I said he punched me in the face." Kurt said as he took out his compact. "I'm going to have to borrow some cover-up from Quinn until I can go buy some. My dad will flip if he sees this."

"He… punched you."

"Yes. God, were you dropped on your head as a child? Ouch." Kurt gently touched the edge of his bruise.

"I'm gonna kill him." Puck turned to leave the room.

"Puck, what are you doing. Stop!" Kurt rushed to stop the jock after realizing what he said.

"Get out of the way, Kurt."

"Puck. It's no big deal. I'm used to being slushied and stuff like that. Chill out. It's not like you never bullied me."

"Yeah… But, I never punched you!"

"Just let it go. I don't know why you're even this upset. It's not like we're friends." Kurt thought Puck looked almost hurt after he said that.

"I thought we… Whatever, fine. I'll let it go… this time. But, I swear if he ever touches you again, ever, I will kill him. I'll… I don't even know what I'll do to him yet, but he will regret ever touching you!" Puck ranted going back into the music room.

"Why do you even care Puck?"

"I- I don't care." With that Puck grabbed his guitar and left.

Kurt was left in the music room completely mystified by the larger teenager.  
>_<p>

Puck was walking down the hallway when Karofsky stormed out of the locker room, pushing everyone out of his way. Puck watched the jock storm down the hallway, tempted to go after him, but his instincts took hold and he went into the locker room. Upon entering he saw Kurt sitting on the floor curled in on himself, tears welling in his eyes.

He wanted to ask what had happened, but somehow knew that he would not get a straight answer, at least not right now.

Puck lowered himself next to Kurt and pulled the boy into a comforting hug. Kurt didn't hesitate as he held onto Puck, sobbing into his shoulder.

It took about ten minutes for Kurt to calm down enough to actually speak.

"Thank you. You know, for letting me… yeah." Kurt wiped his eyes, embarrassed that someone had seen him in such a state.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Just… Just a bad da-"

"Bullshit. Hu- Kurt, tell me the truth. What happened in here between you and Karofsky?" Puck gently forced the smaller boy to look at him.

"What do you mean? He wasn't here. I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt said, nervously.

"I saw him, Kurt. Tell me."

"I… he…." Kurt took a deep breath, trying to stop more tears from emerging. "Karofsky… um… kissed me. I snapped and I was yelling at him and he just kissed me. He stole my first kiss."

Puck went rigid. His fists clenched and he tried to remember what his therapist had been telling him.

"He kissed you." Puck tried his exercises, but nothing seemed to be working.

"Yeah…" Kurt watched Puck slowly stand, his fists were clenching and unclenching. "Puck, please calm down. Don't do something stupid. You cannot go back to Juvie, you know that." Kurt wished he could do more that just talk to the boy, but he was still so shaken.

"But, that moron kissed you. He should not even be allowed to be in the same school as you and HE kisses you? That's… it just isn't right! He's a dick and _he_ gets to kiss you? No. I can't let this slide, Kurt."

"Noah Puckerman! You sit back down this instant!" The authority in Kurt's voice shocked both of the teens and Puck sat back down next to Kurt. "Why are you so mad? It's not your first kiss that was stolen."

Puck gazed at Kurt, debating on if he should just say it.

"No, but… but it could have been." Kurt barely heard the words that spilled from the bigger boy's mouth.

"What do you mean? 'It could have been?' Even if he would have kissed you it wouldn't have been your first kiss." Kurt was too tired to try to understand the jock.

Puck analyzed Kurt's face before giving in and letting it spill out. "No, but I could have been your first kiss."

"What!" Was there something in the water? Was this all some huge prank? "Okay, first Karofsky is gay and now you? What is going on?"

"I'm not gay."

"What do you mean you're not gay? You just said you wanted to kiss me!"

"I'm not gay. I don't know what I am. I don't like labels, okay. I'm just attracted to whoever I'm attracted to and that happens to be a guy, to be you…"

Kurt looked at Puck for a long time, unsure of how to respond.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. Do you want me to take you home?" Puck stared across the locker room at the lockers, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"Um… Yeah, that'd be nice." Kurt didn't know how to react to this. First he finds out Karofsky is apparently gay and now Puck likes him. Just last year they were just stupid jocks in his mind. Now… Well, Karofsky is still a jerk, but he kind of understands why he is so mean and Puck… He doesn't know what to think about Puck anymore.

The two went to Puck's car and were silent most of the ride to Kurt's house, until Kurt could no longer take it.

"So… You like me?" He asked still doubting what he heard before.

"Yeah… Look, it doesn't matter. I know you don't like me, and I'm not gonna try anything. I'm not your type anyway."

"What do you mean, 'you're not my type?'" Kurt asked, partly because he wanted to know and partly because he didn't want the silence to happen again,

"You like good boys, like Finn and Sam. Not a guy who got a girl pregnant and went to juvie and used to throw you into dumpsters."

"Puck, you need to stop being so hard on yourself. Yeah, you got Quinn pregnant, but you wanted to be there for Beth, wanted to take care of her. And you stopped being mean to me, for the most part, once you joined glee."

"Still that juvie thing."

"That was you being an idiot." Puck laughed at Kurt's bluntness.

"True. Doesn't make me one of those good boys you like so much."

"Just because I did like Finn does not mean I'm all about the good boys." Kurt said as Puck parked in his driveway.

Puck looked over at the other boy, trying to make sense of where this conversation went. "Where are you going with this, Kurt? Because if you are leading me on-"

"I guess I'm trying to say that if you asked me on a date right now I would give you a chance to prove yourself."

"But, why?"

"Well, for one you don't attack me in locker rooms. You _are_ a good guy when you want to be. And even though you did used to be a complete ass, you have changed and are one of the people that I know would protect me." Kurt looked at Puck for a bit before reaching for the door handle.

"Are you fucking with me? Please tell me now before I say something stupid."

"Puck, do you honestly think I would do that? If I wanted to get back at someone all I would have to do is get a few minutes alone with their car, not to mess with their emotions." Kurt gave a meaningful look towards the jock.

"Right… So, would you like to go on a 'get-to-know-each-other-better' date?"

"Oh, I don't know… I mean I guess I could…" Kurt sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes; Puck laughed. "Saturday at seven?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up then."

"Thanks for the ride home, Puck." Kurt opened the door to leave, but Puck grabbed his shoulder.

"It's Noah."

"Noah."


End file.
